


these tumblring hearts (painted on still canvas)

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Secret Identity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Donghae's world is grey-scale and full of nauseating fears, so he took to Tumblr to wrestle back control. Hyukjae live in still images and behind the lens of his camera, until a chance meeting and he found his muse in a riveting but sad boy. A series of picture will unfold a romance that take the internet by storm [tumblr au].





	these tumblring hearts (painted on still canvas)

**IRON-FISH UNOFFICIAL UPDATES** @ifunoffical  
A new online collab project between famed tumblr user allrisesilver & iron-fishy call "The Color Wheel" will be launch 7/18 bit.ly/3vMN4ns

 **blue eyes** @blueeyesunic0rns  
FUCKK YEA RT @ifunoffical: a new online collab project between famed tumblr user allrisesilver & iron-fishy call "The Color Wheel" will be launch 7/18 bit.ly/3vMN4ns

 

sol ( **soulblond-e** ) wrote in **allrisesilver_daily**

**"The Color Wheel" is an exciting new collaborated project from our favorite tumblr darlings**

Though it comes of no surprise to literally anyone here since Silver had been hinting about it for weeks now but what is _surprising_ is his partner in this photo project is the lovely Iron-Fish who is known for his poignant and often poetic writing on his tumblr blog Monochrome World.

Silver will provide a series of photographs while Fish will add the text to go along with each one, almost like a book where we get a short glimpse into the live/moment captured on camera. Silver said that Fish specifically requested that Silver to take his picture as he please while Fish will be the one to take inspiration from it and breath life into Silver's photo with his words. Fish wants to capture the vivid story and emotions behind Silver's image and he hope he won't do a disservice to Silver's phenomenal photo. [Source]

This would be different than any collabs he had ever done with anyone like Gamerz and Bunn (carefully pose cosplay feature and martial artists fighting in a match are some of the collab he did with his friends; they can be found here & here) where his partner had set up the scene and Silver was able take from that and captured a moment of still life in rich detail that leave us spellbound and enchant us with a life caught in motion.

In Fish's case, he writes and _he writes achingly well._ Fish tends to have an emotionally heavy and almost lyrical style of writing to his work [ here & here are just a few examples]. His famed Monochrome World is one of the most well known tumblr blogs on the blogging platform and even if you don't follow it, I'm sure you have come across some of his texts on your dash a few times. There's a reason he is famous so I have no doubt Fish will be an equal match to Silver.  So with the incredible talent of Silver taking the helm of the project and Fish adding his heartrending touches to the photo with his writing, there will be no doubt it will be a feast for our eyes.

The project will be completely free and open to the public for all our viewing pleasure on July 18th. Silver haven't said if it will be hosted on the tumblr platform or on another site but he's excited about it and hope that we'll enjoy it! More update about the project will be release as the launch date crawl ever closer [source].

Personally, being a long time follower of Silver and has been falling immensely in love with Fish's writing for six months now, I'm sure it will be a big hit because these two are amazing people with so much skill and talent!

** tags: news: update, user: iron-fish, project: the color wheel  **

** _____________________________________ **

432 comments

Reply from **nutellahypster**  
NO WAY. I'm so excited for this! :D I been waiting for them to collaborate on something since I found out that they were friends! 

Reply from **dotty**  
Me too! They so incredibly talented already and their individual work  together are already amazing as they are so I can't imagine what they will come up with! I'm glad they are making their project open the public but oh man if they actually put it as a book I would gobbled it all up and JUST GIVE THEM ALL MY MONEY JUST HAVE IT IN MY HAND.

Reply from **sunstar**  
Yea, no, sorry but I'm wary of this collaboration. Fish write beautifully sure, I admire a few of his writing, but he tends to  get emotional and invested in his writing--he's 'sensitive', whatever that means. A criticism can have him retreat from the internet for days and even weeks and I can't imagine the kind of publicity he'll get after this, it definitely be a lot, and some wouldn't be good and with the way he act when someone make a derisive comment on his work obviously it won't do Silver any good when his partner back away from the project just because his feelings are hurt.

Also I have always find Fish writing to be too purple prose and eh pompous for my taste. Compare to Silver, Fish's writing seems immature in comparison, not even on par or up to Silver's level so he'll only bring the quality of Silver's photograph down with his contribution. I rather Silver work alone or do another collaboration with someone else like Gamerz or Bunn from his circle of friends.

Reply from **swagoceans**  
hey, you can dislike fish's work and that's completely fine, people can have likes and dislikes but to think that fish would bring down silver's photo quality is just dumb. they use two different medium of art, one is writing and the other is photograph, so to compare these two is like comparing an orange to an apple. it just doesn't work.

Reply from **soulblond-e**  
Okay, I wasn't going to enter this arguing until you brought up on Fish's 'inability to take criticism' which let me tell you it's actually call _anxiety_ you fuckwad. Ever heard of that? Right because if you stop being ignorant ass for one second you would realize that Fish often mention about his anxiety on his blog and that's it is pretty well known in fandom that the entire basis of much of his work is about his anxiety. People with anxiety deals with all sort of things that you can't even imagine unless you personally experience it yourself or know someone who suffer from it. It makes going through life difficult and often exhausting, and Fish doesn't just suffer from anxiety, he suffers from _social anxiety_ so interaction with other people can be too much for him a lot of time. It's understandable that he wants to retreat away from the public because even on the internet you aren't ever alone and there are always eyes on you.

My sister has social anxiety and she avoided a lot of social interaction just because she is afraid and get anxious over every little things that could and will go wrong. When we moved to a new city, she spent most of her high school years friendless because she was petrified of making contact with people outside of our family and is constantly afraid of being judged by others and them finding her not good enough. It wouldn't be until her second year in college that she was able to make a few friends who understood her anxiety and doesn't push her to do things that would make her uncomfortable.

To sum this up: living with social anxiety or any kind of anxiety sucks, okay. It's not something one can to choose to feel because why would anyone choose a life where you are always constantly afraid of other people?! So you can shove your 'he's just sensitive' up your ass and go fuck yourself. 

Reply from **nutellahypster**  
I don't have anything to add on to what sol and swag said because they said it perfectly, especially what sol wrote about anxiety. You need to shut up about Fish being 'sensitive' and go google social anxiety for yourself before you open your dumbass mouth. Anyway, my point is that I loled when you wrote that Fish is pretentious and write 'purple pose' too much for your liking and as I know you are a fan of Silver, you realize that while Silver doesn't write like Fish but he does write caption for his  &heart tag and EVERYONE KNOW HOW HE RIDICULOUSLY EMBARRASSING AND CHEESY THEY ARE RIGHT??? Whether you think &heart guy is the love of his life or just a simple muse, it doesn't change the fact that his caption read like a teenage love letter with all the cheesy lines entails.

So, seriously, Silver and Fish are perfect partner for each other, you stuck-up bastard :D.

Reply from **mcclair**  
Wow, since when do we gang up on people who just express a different opinion than us? I don't have anything to say about Fish's work since I'm more into photography then lettering, writing, or whatever Fish does. I came here to share my excitement with my fellow fans but I have to see this mess when all I wanted to do was celebrate with the comm.

I'm starting to realize that as Silver's friendship with Fish grows and grows, I see more Fish related post and I'm not saying get rid of any post related to Fish entirely but the only post that are allowed here is suppose to be about Silver and any post that isn't connected to Silver somehow should be deleted immediately. I have seen several Fish related posts that barely have any link to Silver at all that get posted and that's really pushing it because this is an allrisesilver-centric comm and last I check Iron-Fish doesn't have his name on the comm head.

We're becomes more of a SilverFish comm and that's not what I'm here for. I think it's because of more and more teenage fangirls flood our community with their shipping tendency and fangirling over every bits of 'SilverFish' news. I have to scroll through a lot unnecessary posts and comments just to find relevant discussions and it's becoming so annoying where I see a lot of people just squealing all over the place about how it's 'SilverFish' this and 'SilverFish' that when I come here to discuss a new photo or read any update on on Silver. Please take your shipping somewhere else like the Silverfish comm which surprise(!) is also on LJ, because this isn't the place.

I want to go back to the time when our comm has a much stricter posting requirement and people weren't revering Fish like he's some kind of gift to this earth when hey we're suppose to be a Silver fan comm yet here we are still talking about someone that isn't Silver and everyone get defensive if we even disagree on the greatness of Fish. I hate what we have become and wish we could go back to the days when we can actually focus on Silver again and not care for some unrelated person.

Reply from **sunstar**

Thanks mcclair for sticking up for me and bring up all the issues that I also been finding problematic with the community these days. As much as I love this community and our share love of Silver, sometimes I get annoyed with their hive-mind and how they are quickly jump on the coattail of Fish. Just because I disagreed with how you guys delude into believing in Fish! is! the! best! ever! I thought this is a Silver's centric community not a 'let's all suck on Fish's dick community'.

And yea I'm fully aware of Fish's anxiety but he _chose_ to post his work online and let other view it so he has no excuse to be sensitive over it (and I will continue to use sensitive as I damn well please). Sometimes, I think Fish hides behind his anxiety as a shield so everyone has to be nice to him just because we know he get hurt easily and obviously we don't want him to have an anxiety attack right? So that means carefully tip-toeing around him, can't even criticized him without someone attacking you, and treating him with kid's glove. Everyone always seem to be obsessed about protecting Fish without even thinking why the other party doesn't like his work or have a problem with him. I just don't like his writing and it has nothing to do him with him personally yet I'm attacked for my personal preference. Am I not allow to have an opinion anymore now? Especially one that disagree with the the community at large? How oppressive.

And no, I'm not saying Silver shouldn't collaborate with Fish at all, clearly Silver sees something in him that I don't and I trust Silver's judgment because he haven't fail me and I love all his past collaborations with other tumblr users like Bunn and Gamerz as you mention but I'm nervous because Fish haven't work with anyone before which leads me to worry that he could mess things up for Silver when Silver is currently getting more and more notice for his work and I don't want anything to mess that up for him because he deserves it.

Fish just has very little experience outside of his solo writing so he really has to step up if he doesn't want to fail Silver and the rest of the public. He can't use his anxiety as an excuse when it gets a little too much for him because _he signed up for this._ He is responsible for his own action and if he want anyone to consider him seriously he better do anything that could jeopardized Silver's rising career because I still think Fish doesn't have the talent or skill to work with someone of Silver's caliber.

Expand **134 comments**

Reply from **minzz**

I'm going to pretend the wank on the first page doesn't exist because that would spoil my mood for today and I'm too happy to let these wankers bother me. As someone who been a fan of Fish way longer than Silver, whose work coincidentally was introduced to me because of Fish, I'm like mama bear when it comes to defending Fish so don't make me get my gun out.

[Description: a gif of a man armed to the teeth reloading his bazooka; including a text that said, "I'm ready to roll."]

Also, I love how mcclair rants about how it's the shippers that ruining this comm when everyone knows how hard you ship _SilverHeart_. Don't lie. Do I need to link you back to that eight page long meta you wrote in our comm about how '  &heart and Silver are clearly dating and are one true love'.

How about you stop being such a hypocrite and let the shippers have their fun.

But yea, THIS MADE MY DAY WHEN I SAW THIS ENTRY!! I been dying to see them collaborate on something for AGES because can you imagine Fish's HAUNTINGLY GORGEOUS WORDS going with Silver's STARTLING GENUINE PORTRAIT OF LIFE CAPTURE ON PRINT CANVAS and how they work together and I'M DYING FOR IT ALREADY! XD

And I have seen other works Silver had done with his other collaborators and they were amazing too!!! Silver always know how to bring new things to the table and I'm excited where he'll take us with this project but I know Fish is new to all of this. He always been pretty hesitant and less open about his work since he's not comfortable with working with people he barely know but Fish is absolutely captivating the way he write and hit you right in the feels with just a few words. Sometimes, I feel like his writing is his way of baring his soul to us and it makes me hurt to think how achingly raw it is.

During my darkest days, it was his words that kept me going and it's always get me so emotional when I think about it because he was able to captured how I exactly felt during that time and there was no prettiness to his words but the cold hard truth of someone who live half a life and sometimes barely living at all. If you ever doubt Fish's skill (*cough* sunstar *cough*), I and his thousands of loyal followers will fight you on that.

Anyway, this collab going to blow every previous projects of Silver out of the water!!!!

Reply from **oceanlust**

[Description: a gif of a man taking off his shirt and running around excitedly]

[Description: a gif of an explosion in the background as man walk away from it unscathed]

HELL YEA!! MY SHIPPER HEART IS BEATING LOUD AND CLEAR, THANK TO SILVERFISH! I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR THEM AND I HOPE THIS LEAD TO MORE SHIPPY MOMENTS BETWEEN THEM *_____*. SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT US SHIPPERS, BUT I WON'T EVER STOP SHIPPING SILVERFISH. \O/

 

 

**fashionneon**

> okay so i ship silverheart pretty hard (DESPITE MY URL MY BLOG IS MADE UP OF ENTIRELY SILVERHEART OKAY) but since the collab spot brought much attention on silver and fish's relationship... i uh been becoming interest in silverfish and it's making me doubt my SH shipper heart. HELP.

#silverheart #silverfish #&heart #allrisesilver #iron-fish #i'm so confused guys #my heart say silverheart #my mind is all silverfish #they are both so cute #so idek

 

 

**starrbeachy**

> SilverHeart is probably one of the most pretentious ships there is. The SH shippers keep trying to shove their 'we're real' down my throat like I need to the 'evidence' from a ship that _I don't even ship_. I don't care how much basis your ship has on real life, it wouldn't convince me anyway!
> 
> And hey newsflash: _your ship isn't as real as mine._ Silver never answer any of your question if  &heart is his boyfriend or if he is even in love with &heart. All we know is that &heart is his muse and he never said anything about love so get your head out of your ass and come back to reality.

#i'm so tired of those sh shippers #ugh they are the most aggressive bunch of asshole #silverheart 

 

 

**sanityclass-y**

> okay here's something to consider: STOP REPOSTING ALLRISESILVER'S PHOTOGRAPH!! WEHEARTIT, GOOGLE, 'I DON'T KNOW THE SOURCE BUT I LIKE THIS ANYWAY' IS NOT A GOOD EXCUSE and even if you properly source the photo silver specifically ask us not to repost his photos so don't be a douchebag and ruin this for everyone by reposting his work. also, his pictures are all watermarks SO YOU LITERALLY HAVE NO EXCUSES.

#if i see any of silver's photo on the photography tag unsourced #or not #photography # #i'm going to scream #and then report you #don't think i won't #allrisesilver

 

 

**blurain**

> Okay repeat after me: I won’t engage the trolls.
> 
> Those antis silverheart (but are really silverfish lbr here) can tagged their hate and cluttered our tag all they want but they can’t change the fact how silver is hopelessly in love with &heart.
> 
> [Description: picture uploaded on tumblr featuring a young man smiling softly as he feed the ducks near a pond with a caption saying, "I would march to end of the world, on my hands and knees, if I can get you to smile like that for me."]
> 
> [Description: another picture uploaded of the same young man sitting at a bench by himself and he's looking down at his hand with a tight expression on his face. The caption beneath reads: "Just say the word and I'll fight your battle, fight your war and conquer whatever ails you just so you never make that face again."]
> 
> And that’s a fact. Want proof? Hey antis, why don’t you just check more of those pictures above from here, here, and here. Yea, see those are _pages_ of tag and that’s why you are so wrong. Get off the internet and stop embarrassing yourself.

#silverheart #just ignore those silverfish shippers  #bc everybody knows that silver is crazy in love with &heart anyway #as if that is something to be question #ugh

  
  


 

 **Mindy** @geturcrayon  
“I’ll try not to bleed on you next time.” bit.ly/1vSJ2mv #iron-fish #ilovehimsomuch #andeverythinghewrites #sobs

 

 

 **flawlesswat-er**  
[Description: a picture uploaded on instagram with a handwritten quote text that said: "It is there with me in the bleary morning as I struggle to even get out of bed, at lunch it sits and watches I slowly pick at my food, in the evening it is beside me as the sun settles over the horizon and I stare blankly at the wall, and at night it lays next me as I fight to fall asleep and chase away gnawing despair that haunt my waking hours. When I finally shut my eyes and the heaviness within my chest is lifted just for tonight, but I know that sadness will visit me again tomorrow."]

Sadness #text #quote #sadness #life  
Squid99, PiepowderGargleothers, Machina, and **895** others like this.

 **Jujumon**  
hey i know for sure that you picture isn't your! that photo belong to iron-fish on tumblr, so please take it down or im going to report you.  
  
**moonbleak**  
Wow, that's so painful and beautiful  <3!  
  
**transforrmme**  
Stop stealing from Iron-Fish!  
  
**honneyfuzz**  
oh gosh i feel so much for this because this is me right here T^T! thank you so much for sharing this!

 

 

 **wickedly mad @maddyforu**  
new picture update from allrisesilver and it’s &heart!!! bit.ly/3mTU7si #itsbeautiful #andithurts

 **wickedly mad @maddyforu**  
“I love you first, I love you last and I have love from the first and till the very last breath.” MY HEART, GUYS WTH.

 **Laine** **@lostmelody**  
omg, maddy!! RT  @maddyforyou: “I love you first, I love you last and there never been an in-between.” MY HEART, GUYS, WTH.

 **Laine @lostmelody**  
silverheart is still going strong and yet you ppl doubted us #otp:unsinkable #nottitanic

 **Retweeted by lostmelody**  
**Jess @sweetum**  
&heart is holding A ROMANCE BOOK in the new photo lolol ofc silver would respond to that would b some equally romantic line bc they r the one living in a real romance novel rn lbr

 

 

 **Gee @giddybeard**  
If anyone question why I am crazy for allrisesilver look no further than here #best #flawlesshumanbeing and his pictures are out of this world bit.ly/1vJI3mn

 

 

 **call me finchy** @fishingfinch  
fish seems a little down lately :((((

 **rainbowz** @rainnbo  
@fishingfinch prob cuz he’s missing his boyfriend :P since silver is busy with midterms this week

 **call me finchy** @fishingfinch  
SCREECHES @lostmelody ARE YOU SEEING THIS?! CHECK YOUR TUMBLR, GIRL

 **rainbowz** @lrainnbo  
@fishingfinch !!!!!!!

 

 

 

 **feveredpitch** reblogged **kittish-sm**

> **KITTISH's SILVER FIC REC** \- updated 3/3 (45 fics so far)
> 
> I been in this fandom for a while, shipping SH first and now I also ship SF so my reading list has grown. I notice that there are new ppl entering fandom and decided to gather my most favorite fics I have read (and I have read a lot) to ease you guys in! Have fun with them because they are all so goooood!
> 
>   
>  If I see you in my dream [SH] by smuffy  
>  In Jae's dream, he always sees a young man with the saddest eyes silently reaching out and when he open his mouth no words will come out. He looks despairingly at Jae and all Jae want to do is save him.
> 
> Instant Message [SF] by steele  
>  "I like you," an anon said. It started with a single message that landed inbox and the curious desire to find out who is his ardent admirer is, so he drags his best friend J with him on this mystery adventure only to discover that the truth is right beside him a long.
> 
> Cyber [SF] by holie  
>  Jay and Minyuk are separates by hundred of miles and the barrier of their computer screen but that doesn't stop them from wanting to wanting to reach out and touch each other. Thank god, they live in the 21st century that gives them all the tool for them to be where they are and still make the other burn for their touch.
> 
> the bird that fell in love with the sky [SH] by supher  
>  The first time Jay held a camera in his hand he was eight and the first photo he took was of Samjung. Ten years later, he got a new and fancier camera and a thousands reason to take a photograph but his lens are still train on Samjung.
> 
> Read More

#fic rec #silverfish #silverheart #to read #look at all those glorious fics

 

 

 

**sunshine-secrets**

> **YOU ARE MY MUSE - a silverheart writing contest**
> 
> I been a fan of Silver for two years now and shipping SilverHeart just as long *g*. I met a lot of great people thru fandom and my darling **blurain! ** For the past two years we experience a lot of great SH moments that make us cry and laugh and even in this past year with the explosion of the SilverFish fandom, we are still going strong as ever and we won't be cowed! \o/
> 
> As Silver once wrote to his beloved &heart: _"Fall a hundred time, a thousand time, fall as much as you want because I'll be there with you to pick you up and dust you off every single time."_ [ link]
> 
> So my way of giving back the fandom for all the great time we had together is hosting this fanfic contest for my fellow shippers to show my thanks but to also spread more of SH love! Here are the prizes up for grab:
> 
>   * 1st place: 6 prints of any currently running silver's photo series, a print of the new collab project between silver and fish call "the color wheel", 2 ultra rare limited edition print of CRy of your choice, and a super special personally signed copy from silver himself of I.mAGE "novae".
>   * 2nd place: 4 prints of any currently running silver's photo series, a print of the new collab project between silver and fish call "the color wheel", and 1 ultra rare limited edition print of CRy of your choice
>   * 3rd place: 2 prints of any currently running silver's photo series, and a print of the new collab project between silver and fish call "the color wheel"
> 

> 
> Not bad prize, eh? :D The first prize list alone is worth close to a five hundreds USD with the way Silver is making a name for himself right now and more people are becoming aware of his work but I'm sure that as time past by the price for these collections will only rise and if you hold on to them for a couple of more years it could be worth thousands *___*.
> 
> So here's how you are able to win them, and it's super easy to, you must write a SH shipper and submit a SH fanfic and here's how:
> 
>   * 3k minimum in wordcounts; story must of course be new and written for this contest
>   * could be any genre as long as it's fit the prompt! with either a sad or happy ending, doesn't matter as long as it's what you think fit into your story
>   * your prompt is any photo in the &heart tag on silver's tumblr. now that's a lot of photos that you can be inspire to write something about! it could be the photo itself or just the caption or even both as long as your are using any of that as inpiration than we're good
>   * can start with SF or any pairing but endgame has to be SH or none at all
>   * tag your fic entry with 'muse SH writing contest'
>   * your due date is three months from now on may 14
> 

> 
> How do I chose winners? With two other judges (blurain and maddy; we all have slightly different taste in fic so there shouldn't be any heavy biased) and popularity vote from fandom. Judges scoring are worth 60% while fan votes are worth 40% for a total of 100%.
> 
> If you have any further questions please ask! If not have fun and continue to love SH<3!

#silverheart #writing contest #muse sh writing contest #&heart #allrisesilver 

 

 

**elf sticks**

> omg, omg, _omg._ guys, PINCH ME because i must be dreaming!! silver did not just ask if fishy miss him and fishy did not just say _only a little._ GODDAMNIT.
> 
> THEY WERE SO FLIRTING.
> 
> SO GROSS /SOBS.

#otp: painted words #I HATE THEM SO MUCH #why are they so adorable #and precious

  
  


 

 **blastandgo** reblogged **silverfishy4ever**

> SILVERFISH IS RUINING MY LIFE AND I’M OKAY WITH IT.

#gpoy #going to go down with this ship #last man standing and all that #silverfish

 

 

 **GEE @giddybeard**  
it's like people don't understand multishipping exist. IT'S NOT NEW OKAY ಠ_ಠ. i ship both silverfish and silverheart and there's nothing wrong with that.

 

 

we are meant to be stars **(sou-llove)** wrote in **silverfish**

**A SilverFish Quick Primer**

So I see that we have a wave of newbie shippers entering our fandom for the first time since the collab gate broke (I'm glad to member counts go op in the comm!) and everyone finding out the HOW DEVASTATING ADORABLE AND WORLD-ENDING THAT IS SILVERFISH but I also see everyone having a lot of questions and no clue what's going, so sit down and let me tell you a story.

It started with a single message from an anon on tumblr:

[Description: a screenshot of an anon ask made to iron-fish asking, "do you know allrisesilver because i think you would like his photograph! iron-fish's reply: yea, I have seen it! They are very beautiful and I'm a huge fan of his work. I never seen any photo more lovely or affected me this much :D!]

Then a floodgate seemed to open because several more people dropped by Fish's askbox to talk about Silver's photographs and Fish went on and on about how much he loved Silver's photos and got adorably embarrassed when he'd continued to rambled on about one piece of Silver's photo series. So to see our precious Fish opening himself up (I'll explain why this is important later) and gushing about someone like he has a crush we thought it was precious!

That anon, who started it all, later turned out to be our fabulous Izzy who then went to Silver's blog and anonymously asked if Silver knew about Fish. Silver didn't know who Fish was but was curious anyway and he ended visiting Fish's tumblr and somehow manage to struck up a tentative friendship with ever reserve Fish. So, thanks to that one noisy person their epic friendship got started! And we go to watched it all happen behind our computer screen; it's like watching a live rom-com drama plays out XD.

[Description: a screenshot of a picture of a spoiled noodles in a carton, with a caption by iron-fish: (✖╭╮✖) _hungry no more food to eat, will have to wait for cousin to come home to make dinner_. allrisesilver responded to that picture: _:( I would cook for you if I was there!_ iron-fish replied: :DDD _but wait what if i don't like your food >3333\. _allrisesilver: _No, you will like it._ iron-fish: _but in the case of I don't (◎_◎;), what would you do? go to go back to seoul to sulk?_ allrisesilver: _I would stay in Mokpo however long I need to, to make sure I make something that would satisfied you._ iron-fish: \\(///Σ///)\\]

[Description: a screenshot of an anon ask made to iron-fish: _idk why people are so obsessed and raving about how talented silver is. i have seen his photos and they are as overrated as his skill, he doesn't even put any effort into his photography. he's more like a talentless hack that just has a camera and call himself a photographer. i love you fish and i love your work (especially the rain collection of writing you been doing), so here's an advice don't get close to silver because silver and his deluded rapid followers will only bring you down. you are better off without his friendship._ iron-fish replied to that was: _anon, i'm glad that you love me enough to care about who im friends with but quite frankly that's none of your fucking business (ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ ). you don't have to like silver's work but to call him talentless and people that like his work as deluded... wow you are really brazen and arrogant aren't you? this isn't just someone who happens to dislike silver's work but who has a sever hatred of silver as a person. what, did you take one look at his photos and saw how stunning they are and looked back at yourself, seeing all your inadequacies and is jealous of everything silver had accomplished so far? is this what it is? pure unadulterated jealousy? wow, stop being so childish and go do something with yourself rather than bash on someone who fought for each rave review and compliment given to him. nobody work harder than silver and love his work more than himself, he's amazing not because we said so, he's amazing for how driven and how dedicated he is to his photography and it shows in his work and we love him and his photos for it, so kindly shut the fuck up. oh and the rain collection that you love? that was all started by that 'hack' you hate so much and if you have been following me closely you would know that by now. silver saw how i do a lot of water related poems and recommended me to do a series of interconnected poems that link back to each other to form a larger body of work, so you know what shut your pie hole because silver been a great influence on my latest writing ventures and at pushing me toward new things that i have never thought about or done before. no real fan of mine would insult silver like that in front of me when they know how much i admire silver's work, you pretentious asshat._ allrisesilver reblogged the ask from iron-fish to add: _I--wow, um, seriously thank you._ ]

For more, SF moments you can go here to our spot SF tag.

Anyway, you probably came to this ship because you are either a fan of allrisesilver or iron-fish, or hey maybe even both or none at all. 

So I'll do a quick background info on both of them.

 **iron-fish :** is a well known writer on tumblr who does short handwritten text messages on paper and uploaded to tumblr, he also does poetry and lettering! But he famous for his short quotable texts from his Monochrome World where he chronicles his experience with anxiety (very poignant and often painful to read). From what we know, Fish suffers from social anxiety and came here to able to release his pent up frustration and feelings about it. His writing is probably best describe as as blunt knife, because of it's raw honesty and how it strike you right in the heart. Fish doesn't talk about himself a lot, he's an intensively private person so you will rarely find him contributing any info and we will respect that okay?

 **allrisesilver :** is an up and coming photographer who take photos with a vivid clarity that paints a portrait of simple scene in blown out glorious details! He takes other kind of photos too but he is well known for his 'life in motion' photography and his collaboration with other tumblr users. He's very creative and takes a unique spin on things often in his photography. Silver is more open than Fish, but still pretty private and tight-lip about himself. So, when someone ask him something personal he tends to be uh, very vague and indirect so you have to read between the lines. A lot. He is known to be a bit of troll in fandom and many times we were fooled by him, but all in all he's very kind and humble person who just like taking photographs and sharing it with the world.

And that's it folk! If you want to keep updated with these two follow Iron-Fish Unofficial Updates on twitter for Fish related news, allrisesilver_daily on LJ for Silver news and discussions about his latest projects and photos, of course there's also us at SilverFish to fill all your shipping needs. But if you are more keen on tumblr then there's the always reliable blog fyeasilverfish and go here for more recs of people and comm to follow, now that will keep you busy! I'm happy to welcome you all to our fandom and to sail on the SF ship!

 **Edit** : Sky brought up a very good point that I had thought I was doing good to try not to have any shipping war animosity built up but she's right, to exclude him with be a disservice to Silver so: to mention Silver without &heart is like talking about every planets in the solar system and ignoring the massive burning sun that our planets revolve around.That seems to be a little extreme of a simile right? But even though I don't ship SilverHeart, I am painfully aware of how much Silver's world does revolves around &heart and how much weight &heart throws around with just his simple presence. We don't know for sure if there's anything going on between them, hell we don't even know anything about &heart. It's mostly been a one-sided thing coming from Silver--that someone once described as a teenage love affair, with Silver can't stop writing those love letters to &heart that he could never send. Which I find apt actually, but wait what am I talking about?

So if you been visiting Silver's tumblr you will notice that occasionally there's a photo of the same young man appearing again and again with a single tag &heart and the only photo to have a caption written by Silver himself. That's his muse, his inspiration, and his motivation all in one. I wish I was exaggerating but I'm not (seriously check the tag out if you don't believe me). &heart been here since the beginning of Silver's stardom on tumblr so it comes of no surprise that people ship Silver and his muse, SilverHeart.

SH was here first and been here much longer than us, with a lot of canon history between them, so their shippers will tell you again and again and that they have a lot basis for their ship, whatever that means. Basically, they are the other juggernaut pairing in our fandom and you bet your ass you will meet a SH shipper in your time in this fandom since Silver lynch-pinch both of our ships.

There's a lot of tension between our ships, since both sides are pretty vocal about our love for our pairing. Several ship wars had broken out and that's mostly due to people not learning how to not bash other ship and minding their own business. So have fun but don't be a tool and ruin it for someone else.

And stay out of the ship war, kids!

** tag: #fanwork: meta #news: info **

_____________________________________

358 comments

Reply from **glamoryy**  
Wow, this is great! I just started to ship SF and been looking for some helpful guide to the fandom! Thank you!

Reply from **h0pekawaii**  
sou this is beautiful and you did a great job in summing up our fandom! :D i just like to welcome all the newbies and hope you enjoy your stay! we are a very tight-knit group and loves to share and talk about the greatness of SF so don't be shy to in joining us!!

Reply from **fantazy**  
OKAY BUT TALK TO ME ABOUT HOW AMAZING THE FANFICS AND ARTWORKS IN THIS FANDOM ARE BECAUSE THEY ARE SUPERB A+++. If you haven't read finchy's cyperpunk epic "to you in terabyte" you have NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE MISSING. Or sou, who is probably embarrassed by this, but I DON'T EVEN CARE, she's drawing an amazing comic that details 'behind the scene' of silver and fish relationship, from the beginning of their friendship and till now, and all the things we DON'T KNOW that might have happen between them and this is pretty much accepted as canon by fandom :D.

Expand **85 comments**

Reply from **in-the-skypainful**  
This is an amazing write-up from you Sou! I like that it was precise, simple, and how it didn't lean so much into shipping biased that SF would be shove into my face. This is why you are one of my favorite people in this fandom but... it pains me to say this, I see that you excluded an important person in Silver's bio. I hope that's just an oversight on your part and it's not because your shipping biased coming through (you are one of the few people in this fandom that I don't have worry about that) that you didn't mention  &heart in your Silver's bio and I know that you been a longtime fan of Silver so... please don't tell me you just 'forgot' about him because to see you talk about Silver and didn't mention &heart at all seems... wrong.

Reply from  **sou-llove**  
To be honest, when I was writing this up I thought if I should include the info on  &heart or not because you're right &heart is an important part of the who Silver is but as you know the current tense shipping climate, I wasn't sure if I should included lest I might stir some trouble among our ship. Sorry if it cause you to doubt me but it wasn't because I didn't want to include &heart because of my shipping biased!

Reply from **in-the-skypainful**  
Thanks for clearing it up for me, I'm glad it wasn't because of any shipping biased. I definitely see your point there but I think as much as we are shippers, we are fans first and it's our job as fans to be informed and inform other fans about the truth of the matter. Shipping aside, you and I know how important  &heart is to Silver as his inspiration so I think excluding him from Silver's bio would be an injustice and unfair to not only &heart but Silver. This isn't aim at you personally but to all SF shippers out there because I often see the exclusion of &heart from our fannish discussion and that bother me a lot.

We shouldn't let the fear of a shipping war cloud our judgment because ultimately, for me personally, I'm a fan of Silver first before any shipping preference and I hate to see that now that I ship SF it would make me wary to include &heart in anything just because of what it might jeopardized my ship. I might as well be choosing and picking only certain aspects of Silver that I like just to keep shipping SF unbother when I should be accepting every parts of Silver and acknowledge the important of &heart to Silver. That to me is something I can't accept.

Reply from  **sou-llove**  
You're right, Sky. I'm sorry that my action lead you think I was letting my shipping biased get in the way of telling the truth. I ship SF pretty hard as you know but I understand  &heart has been with Silver from the start and how influential he has been to Silver's works. I let my fear of shipping war get the best of me and assume that I'm better off not mentioning &heart so not to cause any tension but you were right to say that I can't pick and choose only part I'm comfortable of talking about in leiu of shipping because that's unfair to all parities involve. Thanks for correcting me and I will edit that post to include &heart!

 

 

 **dee** @brokenzdream  
@dancetrash @moniray @aniita @travelingcolors @siighed @blurain @barbira bit.ly/7jOL1nx "Neon Sky" is finally up guys :D, enjoy!

 

 

dee ( **deelundry** ) wrote,

**Neon Sky **

**Title:** Neon Sky

 **Author:** dee

 **Genre:** romance, slice of life, angst, au, fantasy, scifi

 **Pairing:** SilverHeart (as usual my Silver is call Jay and &heart is name Samjung) 

 **Wordcounts** : 172k

 **Summary:** In the last bastion of the old world, where magic still lingers and creatures of myths and legends live on in the ruin city of O'Che, Jay is a Tek-mus--the different breed of magus in the new world--who stumble upon the ruin and found young winged man frozen in ice. With a touch, Jay broke the spell that kept the young man bound to the ice for hundreds of years and brought him back to the New Millennium City where every person is interfaced with Omnipresence super computer, Hel, and Old Magic is suppose to be gone. But Jay is quick to find that even in this city of datastream and synchros, there are those yearn for the old ways and this young man is about to turn Jay's world upside down; the new age of the Data will meet once again collide with old Magic. 

 **Notes:** special thanks to be beta and support group  melly, sandri, hex_undr! You guys were amazing through out and help me so much, thank you for kicking my ass into gear the numerous time I wanted to give up and move to an isolated island.

Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, Chapter 7, Chapter 8, Chapter 9, Chapter 10, Chapter 11, Chapter 12, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15, Chapter 16, Chapter 17, Chapter 18, Chapter 19, Chapter 20, Chapter 21, Chapter 22, Chapter 23, Epilogue

** tag: my fanfic, ship: silverheart, wc: epic **

**_____________________________________**

202 comments

Reply from **blurain**  
DEEEEEEEEE, darling!!!!! OMG you didn't tell me it was going to be monster YOU LYING LIAR, IT'S JUST A LITTLE OVER 50K MY ASS. okay but seriously i'm so excited to read this YOU HAVE NO IDEA and I'M AT WORK RN AND YOU ARE MAKING IT SUPER HARD FOR ME TO CONCENTRATE. if i get fire because of you, please be my sugar mama.

Reply from **deelundry**  
BLU, sweetie, love of my life, fire of loins, etc etc RESIST THE TEMPTATION because you know I'm also a poor ass broke college student so don't get fire! Haha, oh gosh the first draft went up 223k and I HAD TO SEVERELY CUT IT DOWN EVEN MORE to where it is now after like the fourth edit DX. I didn't want to tell you how big the wc was because I didn't want to scare you or anyone away and melly was screaming at me about how i keep adding new stuff into it /o\\. I hope when you finally get the chance to sit down and read, you'll like it! :D

Reply from **blurain**  
LIKE IT, _LIKE IT_?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME. so i took a sneak peak and the next thing i know i'm on chapter 5 already and deeeeeeee you are amazing and i can't express how much i love what you done with silver and  &heart, and the incrediable world that you built. you are a gift to this fandom and EVERYTHING YOU WRITE IS AMAZING. i'm currently counting down the hours till i can leave and go home to read this and I HAVE TO TURNED OFF MY CELLPHONE BECAUSE I KEEP TAKING SNEAK PEEK OF IT.

Expand **49 comments**

Reply from **in-the-skypainful**  
I'm just--wow. Sorry, I'm struggling for words right now. This is the most amazing, detail, thoughtful, and creative fic I have read _ever_ and I love it so much, and this is saying something since I ship SF pretty hard but I seen your fic recced by a several people I know who are multi-shipper so I had to checked out because of the unique premise you present. I'm so glad I given this a chance because it worth every hours I spent reading and I did spent an entire day reading this fic, only stopping to eat, bath, and go to the bathroom. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop because I was hooked on Silver and  &heart's and the world you gave life to.

Let's start with Silver and what a tragic figure he is, plagued by his own genius and with the weight of the world on his shoulder. He can't save his best friend and now everyone want him to save them but when he failed them they throw him aside and he too believe he is a failure. And then he meet &heart who sees the potential in him that even he can't see and the magic civil war brewing in the city as the world crumbling around them but that doesn't stop them from falling in love. It's strange and humbling that at the darkest hours of humanity, love can still grow!

I found &heart to be the most complicated person out of the entire fic. At first you think he is pretty simple since all he want to do save the world, but then the more I read the more I realize that he has his own motivation and guilt and he wasn't just a 'tool' to meet the end. It's not that he care about the world but quite the upset because he want to destroy it. God, that plot-twist where we found out that &heart is the one that causing the end of the world and that he was using Silver at first but fell in love with him in the process. But, he couldn't let go of his desire to die or let the world burn because &heart could love all of Silver but he could never learn to love himself and I can't stop crying over that because how am I suppose to feel sympathetic for a mass murderer?

This entire fic makes me question a lot of my mores and how I see the world and it's so wonderfully written that I am excited to check out all your other fics too despite this is not my ship at all.

 

 

 

**silverfish-bigbang**

> _**Reminder!** _
> 
> Hi everyone! I hope you are making way with your fic because the first draft is due on on the eight of next month and that's two weeks away. So please pace yourself and consider asking for extension if you really think you need it.
> 
> But it doesn't have to be fully finish, you need to have at least 80% of it done (remember the minimum wordcounts is 15k!) and submit your draft to us so we can clear you for the second portion of the bigbang, this act as a check-in for us to know who is dropping and who is still in.
> 
> If you have any question please don't hesitate to ask us. We're excited to get our fist SF bigbang rolling and can't wait for artist claim to go up and finally to give you all posting date. So we hope the fandom would look forward to that event coming soon!
> 
> -admin T

#SF bigbang #update #admin  #silverfish

 

 

**lifeesounds**

> anyone up to rp silverfish or silverheart with me? my usual rp partner is on vacation but i'm always looking for another rp partner.
> 
> i only rp as silver but i can work with anyone rping as fish or &heart. i'm very flexible with my hours and can work with any storyline so contact me if you are interest! but please be aware that you can't bash the other ship in front of me because in case if it isn't obvious i ship both.

#rp #silverfish #rp partner search #silverheart

 

 

**b-a-r-b-i-erain**

> **anonymous** said:
> 
> I recently just found allrisesilver's photos and is completely enamored with him and his amazing photographs. I been checking his blog out but he doesn't talk about himsel much so i have no idea who he is as a person. so i have seen your post around fandom and hope that you can tell me something about him? and i'm so confused about &heart? who is that?

> anon, you have no idea what you just done because i'm sure everybody and their mother knows about my obsession with silver and his works. so here we go *crack knuckles*:
> 
> allrisesilver started on tumblr more than 3 years ago and is a korean photographer based in Seoul. he's somewhere in his 20s, in college, and love photography. he goes by Silver or "J" and that's all we know for his name because he's pretty private on his personal life and cryptic as shit. 
> 
> his photos tend to be of people caught untrained and unguarded in the moment. He does a little bit of landscape portrait too but mostly he prefers to take picture of people when they don't notice him and went on with their life, and the moment he captures live on forever in still frame. He'd never took a picture of himself and if he did he definitely won't tell us because he's troll but when he does we probably won't believe him anyway because thanks to his endless trolling we are condition to not believe much of his words :P..
> 
> when he's not doing still life photo he likes taking surreal photograph and thematic photos like the MADD or FALL on U photo series. those are probably what he is more known for but they aren't the bulk of his works. He takes a lot of photo as you can see on his tumblr and they are all completely accessible for our viewing pleasure but if you want a had copy of a photo you can buy it at his store here.
> 
> he also likes doing a lot of collaborated works with other people on tumblr like the photo albums he did with gamerz and bunn called WARRIOR and MASQUERADE. his latest collab work is with fame tumblr user iron-fish and it'll be interesting to see how that come one come out!
> 
> It's hard to describe what kind of photographer he is since silver is pretty experimental and inventive. he's always trying something new and basically anything that 'move' him or so he say. but in the end he always come back to what he likes best and that's when it's all natural and untouched by him and single flash of a moment that casualy slip you by but he was able to capture it on camera. that's what he like best and what we love about him.
> 
> now what you need to know is that the most important thing in his life is arguably his beautiful and untouchable muse that we call '&heart' based on the tag silver always use for him. From the photos of &heart and what silver grudgingly gives away (he doesn't like to share what can i say! :D), we gather that &heart is around the same age as silver and possibly living in the same city as him. We don't know if silver personally know &heart or just a stranger that silver encounter and take his photos unknown to &heart (admittedly that sound stalkerish??) but what we do know is that &heart is the inspiration of much of his works like: I.mAGE and CRy. (which coincidentally are two of my favorite photo series from him :P).
> 
> the cryptic and vague shit that he is doesn't tell us anything else about &heart. which is his right to do so and we should respect that! so don't go flooding his askbox and demand to know all about his &heart okay?? 'CUZ I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DO. anyway, the point is you can ship it or don't, it doesn't matter as long as you support silver and know how important &heart is to him as his muse.
> 
> when ask what is his favorite photo among his work is, he specifically said (unprompted okay!) if he could choose one person he could take a picture of forever it would be &heart. out of all his work he prefer the candid photo of &heart the most and his favorite of all time is between these two pictures:
> 
> [Description: the first photo uploaded has a young man sitting outside a cafe where it's noticeably cold and one can see the chills set in the young man bones but he has a hot cup of drink between his hands on the coffee table and he looks down at it with a smile on his face; the caption reads: _you smile and it is not the cold that made me breathless._ ]
> 
> [Description: the second photo has the same young man sitting on a bench with his head title back looking at the sky with silent reverie; the caption reads: _and even the heaven would fall for you._ ]
> 
> i think that say a lot of about his feelings toward &heart right? because for me, as someone who is a hardcore fan of silver, how can i ignore the influence &heart has on silver? much of his work is entirely base on &heart and to even ignore what &heart has done for silver is to ignore the basis of much of who he is as a person and his work. so i don't care if you dont ship those two together and thinks it's just platonic an artist and his muse thing but if you even think for one second that &heart means nothing to silver you should really get away from me before i claw your eyes out.
> 
> uh *cough* i mean thanks for asking me, i hope i answer all your questions!

#otp: you are what get me going  #silverfish #ask #anon #allrisesilver 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is done /o\\. i did say it was kind of weird??? BUT I HOPE IT ISN'T TOO WEIRD AND THAT IT DIDN'T CONFUSE ANYONE (i literally spent a day & half writing this so it might make mistake)???? this style of story telling is a bit uh unusual but i wanted to try something different. it's very experimental but it won't always be like this though, the main storyline will be told in a normal format but with the interlace of fandom and this kind of style throughout. this is just the prologue, which timeline wise the present :D, the main storyline will go back in the past and fill in gap and pieces of missing info. this was super hilarious and difficult to write b/c i had to write it on tumblr first to saved the formatting then copied it to word so it'll be save b/c TUMBLR ALWAYS EAT THE POST. i remember screaming when tumblr died and at 1k of new words and I almost wanted to cry but other than the usual emotional break down there's the whole pretending to be LIKE 500 PPLS with different opinions and starting an INTERNET WANK WITH MYSELF, also thinking ALL THOSE USERNAMES UP ughhh. THIS chapter was HARD but also super easy b/c i knocked down 9k in just a day and a half and wow i'm still ridicululously smug about it :DDDDDDD. anyway, thanks for joining me in this fic and i hope it isn't too weird for you???


End file.
